No Longer Alone
by Miss Sassy
Summary: Krosh. Story for OtW Fic Exchange for lipglossgirlsavestheday. Rewiews would be amazing :


Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique. Or Green Day. Or whatever company happens to make Skittles candy. **

**A/N This was written for the Off the Wall Fic exchange. For lipglossgirlsavestheday. You're amazing :) Seriously. **

**5 Elements were as follows:**

**1. Eggo Waffles**

**2. pouring rain**

**3. Sour skittles (BLUE ONES!)**

**4.GREEN DAY LINE. Seriously. Do it.**

**5. a flower**

Her Thoughts

She didn't know how lucky she was. Lucky enough to have _him._ Look at him, he was smart, funny, cute, and one of the soccer players on the team. How could he have picked _her?_ She was all beauty, all skin deep. She was snappy and rude, caring about him only because he was a boyfriend. It was only about her status.

Kristin sighed in her thoughts. She knew she was the better choice. If only he could see it.

His Thoughts

Why was he still going out with her? He had no clue. He could tell she didn't really have feelings for him, and it hurt. Not that she didn't like him, that she kept going out with him anyway. He knew that he had to let her know that it was over. Besides, he liked someone else. Maybe it was time for him to show her.

Kristin, 1 Day Later

After eating a breakfast of Eggo waffles, fresh strawberries, and skim milk carefully laid out by for me by mom, I walked out to the driveway and waited for Isaac to pull to Range Rover up.

"Hey Kris," Massie said, not looking up from her iPhone. "When is the Tomahawks' game this afternoon? Do we have time to go to the mall first?"

"No, probably not, the game starts in half an hour." I looked around. "Where's Leesh?"

"She didn't want to come today," piped up Claire. She lowered her voice as if Alicia was still there, and Claire didn't want her to hear. "Josh broke up with her yesterday." Claire popped some Sour Skittles in her mouth. "Do you want the blue ones? I hate them, and Massie doesn't want then because of the sugar content, and Dylan's on this diet."

I took the Skittles without thinking about them. Josh had broken up with Alicia?

We got to the field. Everyone was excited; this would be the deciding game to see who went to the finals, whish were held in New York City. The team, the Camter Eagles, was good, but I could tell by their warm-ups that they were nervous. The ball kept getting away from the forwards who were warming up shooting, either because they didn't correctly anticipate where the ball was going, or the throw from the goalie's shaking hands was off.

"Hey! Kris!"

I turned to see Cam, Derrick, Josh, Kemp and Plovert all walking toward me.

"Where's Claire?" Cam asked.

"She and Massie and Dylan went to the bleachers. I'm just checking out your competition," I said, my eyes fixated on Josh. Words couldn't describe him, his ever-present Yankee cap, which provided perfect opportunities to get attention if you stole it, his chocolaty brown eyes, his brown hair the gleamed no matter how the light hit it.

"Really?" Josh asked, the sparkle of competition in his eye. "How do they look?"

"Well…if their warm-ups are any clue, they suck. But they could just be nervous. They made it this far, so be ready."

"Alrighty, we will." Josh smiled at her, and I felt my heart just _melt_. I smiled back shyly, but they were walking to the side of the field where some other Tomahawks had already started warming-up, and he didn't see.

Josh

I looked back as me, Cam Derrick, Kemp, and Plovert walked. Kristin was walking towards Massie, Claire and Dylan on the bleachers. Alicia wasn't there, I noticed. I had broken up with her last night and had absolutely no remorse in doing so. I broke up with her in person, and her tears seemed really fake. Actually, I think the "tears" were more badly acted out dry sobs, muffled by her hands.

I didn't just break up with her because she didn't seem to like me anymore, like I told the guys. I liked someone else. All those PC girls seemed to have some good quality. Massie and Alicia were beautiful, but they lacked substance. They had beauty, and nothing else. Dylan made you feel comfortable. She was a girl who would make sure, if you went on a date with her, you'd enjoy it. Claire was nice. She was nice and sweet and smart. Then there was…Kristin. She was pretty, but she worked hard. She loved soccer, and they had so much in common that they never run out of things to talk about. She added up to be the boys' best friend from the PC.

But…I didn't want to be her best friend. I wanted to be more. But I was afraid. Afraid that if I asked her out it would ruin our friendship. I know, Josh Hotz, afraid? I was usually never scared of anything. But I am now. Scared of…a girl.

I jogged with the rest of the team and grabbed a ball from the bag next to the water cooler and medical kit. Putting it on the ground, I began a slow dribble towards the goal, waiting for Derrick to get his gloves on.

Only five minutes into warm-up, it began to rain. Just a steady drizzle, nothing to worry about. But within another ten, it was pouring hard. Coach gathered everyone to our bench and told us sorry, but the rain is coming down too hard, and there's a lightning storm that will probably pass through. Grumbling, we gathered up our equipment.

I headed out to the parking lot to wait for my driver, Pierre. He had come to the game, but he was too busy talking to other parents about gas prices or whatever. _Yeah, fine for him, but I didn't have an umbrella,_ I thought resentfully, pulling my sweatshirt over my head. I started walking around the parking lot, looking for shelter and saw Kristin standing there. She was holing a pink and green umbrella of her own. Josh sprinted as fast as he could over to her.

"Hey, Kris, can I…" I motioned hastily to her umbrella and watched as she smiled and held it over my head. In order for us both to fit, we had to squeeze pretty close together.

"Why aren't you with Massie and everyone?" I asked.

"They went to the mall, and I really wasn't up for a day of shopping. Or listening to Alicia complain—they were going to pick her up on the way there."

"Oh." I couldn't really think of anything else to say.

"You know," she said, "I really don't blame you for breaking up with her."

I smiled curiously at her. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "Well, I liked someone else."

"And who is that?"

I picked a rose from a nearby bush. "Well, let's see if you can guess," I said, smiling. "She's nice. She's smart. She understands me, and she is the one person that I love. Can you guess who that is, or do you need another clue?"

Kristin kissed him.

When we broke away, Kristin was the first to talk. "So." Kristin said, "Did I get it right?"

I kissed her again. "You're good at these guessing games."

Pierre suddenly appeared. "Mr. Hotz, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Pierre, I'm all set." I turned to Kristin. "Krissy, do you need a ride home?"

Smiling at her new nickname, Kristin accepted.

**Kristin**

I rolled over in bed and _smiled_ at my alarm clock. I must be in a good mood. But like sometimes when you first wake up, you can't always tell why you're in the mood you're in. I remembered everything in a flash, from the cancelled game to the rose that Josh had picked off the bush near where we were standing and given to me. Putting my iPod on shuffle, I started to get ready for whatever the day threw at me.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

I smiled to myself. I used to have that lonely road as my only path, but now, with Josh, I no longer walk alone.

**Awwww. It's over. **

**Review! Please! You get red white and blue face paint! Yay!**


End file.
